


calcine

by inkk



Series: psychic!kellic [3]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, pyrokinetic!vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Want a light?" Vic offers, wiggling his hand and watching his fingertips start to glow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	calcine

\+ + +

 

Vic's exhilarated laugh is loud against the quiet stillness of the inky black forest. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"I can't see where I'm going, idiot," Kellin growls, stumbling blindly forward over the uneven ground.

Vic laughs again, closer this time, and then a candle-sizes flame ignites itself in his palm; it illuminates his face, turning his dark eyes to pits of glossy obsidian.

"You're gonna burn down the forest, you fucking pyromaniac," Kellin says, but his protest is halfhearted at best - it's not actually a realistic danger, seeing as Vic can extinguish his fires at will.

The small flame floats lazily out of Vic's hand to hover the air, and he produces another and another until there's a little trail of flames hanging over the path like a string of Christmas lights.

"Can you see now, cupcake?" Vic mocks him.

Kellin sighs. "I guess so, snookums," he retorts, hiking up his low-slung pyjama pants and trudging on. The little flames drift after him as he walks past each one and he tries not to look backwards, about the darkness behind him, about bears and wolves and werewolves and ghosts and were _bears_ and-- 

He takes a deep breath. "Remind me again exactly why you had to make me sneak out my window to go for a midnight hike?"

"You'll see," Vic promises from somewhere up ahead. "We're already almost there!"

Kellin grumbles to himself and squints at the ground as he walks along the line of flames, narrowly avoiding tripping on an exposed root and braining himself on a tree stump. _Fuck Vic and his superior night vision, honestly._

"I can see it from here," Vic calls out. "Hurry up, chickadee!"

Kellin groans. "Suck my fucking dick, pumpkin!"

"Maybe later, sugarplum," Vic laughs, and okay, yeah, Kellin's definitely going to hold him to that. If they make it out of this demonic hell-forest alive, that is.

A few moments later, Vic's silhouette comes into view at the end of the path, illuminated by a little halo of fire floating up above his head. His skin is glowing faintly ( _just like he's been practicing to do for the past six months,_ Kellin notes with pride). He reluctantly picks up his pace, heart beating way faster from fear than he'd care to admit.

"Look," Vic smiles when he approaches, lifting one luminescent arm to point out into... more blackness.

Kellin narrows his eyes and looks out, but to no avail. "I can't see anything."

"Oh, sorry," Vic says, and abruptly stops glowing. The fires flicker from existence.

Kellin's stomach swoops sickeningly at the sudden, opaque darkness, hand automatically shooting out to wrap around Vic's wrist with a grip like a steel vise. 

"Don't," he croaks feebly after a moment. "Don't do that, okay? Gimme a little warning next time. I can't see as well as you, remember, and my eyes take a while to adjust."

"Shit, sorry," Vic apologizes quietly, shuffling closer until their sides are touching and pressing a reassuring kiss to his cheek. "I always forget you're scared of the dark."

Kellin was prepared for a laugh, or teasing, or a joke about weak humans, so Vic's sincere tone catches him off guard. "'M not scared," he grumbles, blushing, "I just.... Whatever."

He can feel Vic huff a quiet laugh beside him. "Can you see now?" He asks.

Kellin squints out at the wall of blackness again as his pupils adjust, this time seeing thin trails of mercury-coloured light shifting and dancing across the wide open space--

"It's a lake?" he realizes, surprised. "I didn't know there was a lake out here."

Vic snorts. "Yeah, but you're also the poster child for not getting out of the house enough."

Eyes newly capable of discerning dim shapes, Kellin releases Vic's wrist to smack his shoulder. "Shut up. And why are we here, anyways?"

"It's pretty," Vic shrugs. "And we're going skinny-dipping."

Kellin laughs, then stops when Vic doesn't. "Oh shit, you're _serious?_ "

"As a heart attack," Vic says, stepping out of his shoes. "I totally read it in a couples' magazine. Now hurry up and get naked, Quinn."

Kellin blushes profusely. He can think of a lot of scenarios that could (and definitely should!) involve those same words, but... not like this.

"You're going to get splinters," Kellin tells him, "and then tetanus, and AIDS, and you'll die a horrible death."

"No I won't," Vic says, pulling off his shirt, "and neither will you."

Kellin takes a second to appreciate the curve of Vic's biceps and the faint, lean muscles of his stomach, says, "Yeah, no. Not happening."

He can practically hear Vic's eye roll. "What? Why not?"

"Because A, swimming," Kellin narrows his eyes, "and B, naked. I'm not up for either of those. Plus, it's dark and cold and just... Ugh. No."

Vic sighs, dropping his jeans and leaving them in a crumpled pile on the ground. "Swimming's fun, though! I can solve the light problem, if you want, and the water's not actually that cold."

Kellin arches one eyebrow. "And the naked thing?"

"I totally want to see you naked," Vic shrugs, grinning. "But you can leave your underwear on, if you feel the need. I'm gonna, anyways. Hurry up."

Kellin feels his cheeks flush. "Don't pressure me," he grumbles, and then, "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this."

He steps out of his shoes; the sandy gravel is cool and rough against the soft soles of his bare feet as his hands drift down to the hem of his t-shirt.

"Want a light?" Vic offers, wiggling his hand and watching his fingertips start to glow gently.

"No!" Kellin protests hastily, turning around, "No, it's fine." _Don't look at me, fuck._

He quickly peels his shirt up and off over his head before he loses his nerve, setting it down on top of his shoes before wiggling his hips to shimmy out of his pyjama pants. He turns around to face Vic, avoiding the temptation to cover himself with his arms - he hates to be petty and insecure about his appearance, but he knows he's not exactly pleasant to look at, all ribs and knobby knees and twig-arms and just. Ugh. It's still hard, every time, and comparing himself to Vic isn't exactly helping.

"Jesus, you're skinny," Vic marvels.

Something in Kellin's stomach twists sharply. "Well, we can't all look as fit as you," he retorts, aiming for mocking but falling short to bitter.

Vic shakes his head. "I can practically hear you putting yourself down in your own head, Kells. Stop it. You're beautiful enough for the both of us, alright?"

Kellin flushes and looks down at his pale toes, almost white against the dark, gritty surface of the ground, but doesn't reply. He takes a deep breath and says, "Fucking body-positive sap, Christ. Let's just do this now, before I chicken out."

Vic grins, moving to step up onto the dock and using one hand to produce little flames to light the path down the dock. He holds out he other, and Kellin takes it without question.

"Run on the count of three, darling?" Vic asks, smiling over at him.

Kellin heart jumps as he grins right back. "Let's jump into a fucking lake, sweetheart."

 

\+ + +

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> any and all kudos are extremely appreciated. please let me know what you thought!


End file.
